


My Funny Valentine

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Recently reunited, Sam and Jason spend Valentine's night together. A short fluffy fic set in 2010. Angst-free, basically.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
 ** _Valentine’s Night, 2010_**  
  
“We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up and get dressed,” Sam said to Jason who was lying back on their bed, watching her scurry around putting on high heels and doing her hair while he relaxed.  
  
“I don’t want to go,” he finally answered with a yawn and a bored expression on his face.  
  
“Well, you’re going to go or you won’t get your Valentine’s Day surprise,” Sam said with a pout.  
  
“What’s this surprise you’re talking about?” He asked, looking intrigued in his normal nonchalant manner.  
  
“Trust me, you’ll like it, but you have to get up. Now!”  
  
“Why don’t we stay home and just relax? Order some Chinese food?”  
  
“Because this is our first Valentine’s Day since we got back together and I want to flaunt our reunion to all the haters at the Haunted Star tonight,” Sam declared, and then she paused. “Sorry that sounded bitchy, but I just want to celebrate our good fortune.”  
  
Jason sighed. “Then why don’t we just order fortune cookies with the Chinese food?”  
  
Sam giggled despite herself. “My Funny Valentine, you,” she said, leaning over to grab his hand and yank him off the bed. But he caught her hand and pulled her down to him, marking her with a deep, enticing kiss.  
  
“Jason –“ she started.  
  
He laid a finger over her flush red lips. “No talking. Just bonding …”  
  
“I thought bonding goes against your manly man instincts,” Sam said with a little grin.  
  
“For you, I would do anything,” he said, running a hand down the back of her dress and cupping her taut ass. She sighed in pleasure as his other hand cupped her breast through her red silk dress.  
  
“Jase, you will do anything to get out of going tonight, won’t you?”  
  
He smiled in that unassuming way of his. “Damn right. But I do want to spend time with you.” He moved his hand from her breast, reaching for the hem of her full skirt. He hiked up the skirt and slid a hand up her leg, slipping a finger inside the waistband of her panties, beginning to move his hand downwards …  
  
It took all of Sam’s might to roll off Jason. “We’re going, Romeo, so get dressed. I want to trip the light fantastic and dance the night away …”  
  
Jason groaned. “You’re going to make me dance too?”  
  
“No. I can always ask someone else to dance with me,” she teased.  
  
“Like who?”  
  
“How about Jax, or even Luke?”  
  
Jason pulled a face, clearly not liking either possibility. “Okay, okay, I’ll get dressed.”  
  
He reluctantly climbed off the bed and started for the bathroom to brush his teeth. If he had his way, things would be going a lot differently tonight …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
“Ready for this?” Sam asked thirty minutes later as they pulled up to the docks.  
  
Jason killed the engine and turned to look at her. He couldn’t help but notice how eager and happy Sam looked tonight. She was actually _glowing._ Yes, that was the right word. She had honestly never looked more thrilled or animated. Her face was pink; alight with pleasure. Jason just watched her for a long moment, unable to take his eyes off of her. Hell, he didn’t want to.  
  
Finally, he nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jason couldn’t resist a smile as he climbed out of the car and walked around to her side of the car. He opened her door and his throat tightened as her lean, shapely legs were suddenly on full display.  
  
She winked at him. “See something you like, Mr. Morgan?”  
  
He nodded. “Actually, I do.”  
  
She took her sweet time shimmying out of the Escalade now, one beautiful, svelte inch at a time. “What are you trying to do to me?” Jason growled out as she flashed him a quick view of her gorgeous, silky thighs. He could take her against this car with no qualms, but she seemed to sense his train of thought and quickly grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
  
“Uh-uh, Jason. You have to wait a while.”  
  
“How long is a while?”  
  
 _“Awhile.”_  
  
“I’m not patient when it comes to you.”  
  
Sam flashed a million-dollar grin at him. “Do you know how sexy you look when you pout?” She chuckled. “Now come on. Let’s go inside before the boat leaves without us.”  
  
“Let it,” Jason said and pulled her flush against him, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned as his tongue nudged at her lips. He was determined to weaken her resolve enough to get her back to the penthouse for the surprise _he_ had cooked up for her. Or hell, if that didn’t work out, he would gladly ravish her inch by inch right there in the shadows of the front seat of his Escalade.  
  
Sam’s hands came up to clutch the fabric of his white dress shirt. Yes, she had actually gotten him to put on some formal wear – no tie, black trousers, and a button-down. Only for Sam would he play dress up. It was impossible to say “no” to her when she looked at him the way she did.  
  
“We have to go in, don’t we?” Jason said.  
  
“Hell yes,” Sam said. She got up on her tippy-toes to nip his lip. She grabbed his hand. “Come on.”  
  
Jason shook his head and followed after her. The place was already packed. Jason had hoped they could slip in without some big ordeal, but he should have known better. Right away, he felt at least thirty pairs of eyes trained on him and Sam. Mostly on Sam, because she looked so damn fine in that red number of hers. Jason noticed Steven Webber licking his lips as Sam smiled brightly. Jason wanted to shoot Steven point blank between the eyes. Why had he left his Glock in the glove compartment?  
  
“I’m going to get my gun,” Jason whispered in Sam’s ear as they pushed past everyone. He said it just loud enough for her _and_ Steven to hear. Steven’s tongue immediately disappeared back inside that stupid mouth of his.  
  
Sam laughed. “You’re incorrigible, Jason Morgan.” She tugged on his hand and the crowd now seemed to part just for them.  
  
Luke Spencer was holding court at the craps table and waved to Sam as they walked by. “Thank you, Samantha,” he called out to her.  
  
Jason and Sam looked at him questioningly. “For what?” Sam asked.  
  
“For providing such a lovely view. That is all,” Luke answered with a lascivious smile, flirting shamelessly in that Luke Spencer way of his.  
  
Jason balled his free hand at his side and lightly nudged Sam through the crowd. "These guys are asking for it,” he murmured into Sam’s hair.  
  
She smacked him lightly on the arm with her clutch purse. “Stop it. I only have eyes for one man and that's you.”  
  
“But you look so damned beautiful…”  
  
“And you looked so damned handsome. You’re so oblivious to your charms though that you haven’t noticed the nurse contingent ogling you like a tasty snack.”  
  
Jason shook his head. “I only see you,” he said sincerely, and they made it the rest of the way to the bar. Sonny was there with some big-breasted blonde on his arm, but that’s all Jason noticed about her because Sam really was the only woman who made him sit up and take notice. Hell, _stand_ up. Yes, he was feeling decidedly aroused as he looked at Sam’s taut ass showcased to perfection in that dress.  
  
 _This was going to be one hell of a long night._  
  
“Alright, folks, we’re leaving port,” Luke called out. “Hope you didn’t forget your wallets. It’s high stakes _everything_ tonight.”  
  
Sam spun around and grasped Jason lightly by his forearms. “Are we going to gamble tonight?”  
  
“If you want to, but I didn’t think we came here to play cards.”  
  
“Why did you come then?” Sam asked with a teasing smile.  
  
“Because I can't say ‘no’ to you,” Jason answered with a smile of his own.  
  
“Good answer.”  
  
At the bar, Luke’s son Ethan Lovett was doing his best "Risky Business” bottle-twirling routine for a bunch of twittering females who Jason couldn’t have been more oblivious to.  
  
Ethan smirked when he spotted Sam and immediately smacked a vodka shooter down in front of her. “What’s this for?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yeah, what's that for?” Jason asked darkly, suspiciously. Jason was more than willing to beat the Aussie out of Ethan if he kept looking at Sam like she was a piece of meat.  
  
Ethan must have seen the killer glare in Jason’s eyes though because he backed up a bit. “Just trying to keep the customers happy,” Ethan said lamely.  
  
Sam nodded. “Thanks, but I’m actually more in the market for a club soda right now.”  
  
“Alrighty. Coming right up,” Ethan said as Jason looked at Sam curiously. He had thought she would want some champagne at the very least.  
  
Sam grinned at Jason, a little secretively, he thought. “Well, I don’t want to get so hammered that I miss all the fun, right?”  
  
“Right." Jason was momentarily distracted as Sonny came sauntering over and clapped him on the back.  
  
“Jason, Sam, hey,” Sonny said. Sam offered Sonny a little half-hearted wave.  
  
“Jason, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Sonny said.  
  
“It can wait,” Jason said.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“It can wait,” Jason repeated. “I didn’t come here tonight for you, Sonny. I came here for Sam. She wants to have a good time tonight and I promised her I’d give her one.”  
  
Sonny looked caught between shock and anger and finally settled on a half-smile. "Fine. There’s always tomorrow.”  
  
“Actually, make it next week. Sam and I are going to be busy.”  
  
“Doing what?” Sonny asked in an incredulous voice, but Jason ignored him. Jason moved back to Sam’s side and lightly took her by the hand.  
  
Sam whirled around to face him, a smile on her face. “Did you actually just tell Sonny Corinthos to hold his horses? I mean, not in so many words of course but … Wow.”  
  
“Are you impressed?”  
  
“I’m actually speechless.”  
  
“That’s a first.”  
  
Sam giggled as she picked up her club soda. “You really are my funny valentine,” she said.  
  
“What does that even mean?”  
  
“I’ll explain later,” Sam said. She took a sip of her drink. “So what should we do first?”  
  
“What do you want to do?” Jason asked. “Because I know what I want to do.”  
  
Sam touched his arm. “There’s always time for that,” she said. “We have the rest of our lives to make up for the lost time.”  
  
Jason deftly slid his arm around her tiny waist. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“For all that time we lost. All the time I wasted being angry and stubborn. The truth is, I never stopped loving you. Not for a single second.”  
  
Sam’s eyes were moist with tears. “I never stopped loving you either, Jason,” she whispered. “I am so happy we’re back together. It’s all I ever wanted.”  
  
“Me too.” Jason leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He had never been a very demonstrative guy, especially in public, but Sam was impossible to resist. He didn’t even want to try to resist her. They belonged together and he wanted everyone to know it. Particularly all those sleazy guys ogling her tonight...


End file.
